


One Last Time

by TallGayDani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani





	

Kisses

Hasty, passionate, lingering

The taste of farewell on their lips

Unspoken words hanging in the air between them

Hands desperately clinging, grasping, clutching pale, scarred skin

The shadow of death hovering

Knowing that this could be the last time

The only time

 

The hiss of air exhaled through clenched teeth

Lips pressed to soft, warm skin

Tongue traversing the most intimate of places

Red lines trailing down muscular thighs

A soft cry

_Shaw… Shaw… Shaw_

_Don’t leave me_


End file.
